


Snow

by Cate_32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sirius Black, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Temperature Play, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_32/pseuds/Cate_32
Summary: When Sirius dangerously charges off unprepared into the Forbidden Forrest, Remus feels he needs to be taught a lesson."There was nothing in the world, but Remus Lupin."*Warning, this has some Dom/sub undertones, sex and a very little bit of pain play.





	Snow

It had all started the winter before, after a particularly difficult full moon. Sirius had stripped naked in the Shrieking Shack and curled up against Remus’ sore body, silently offering himself to Remus’ control. Without saying a word their mouths had collided together, Remus dominating the kiss with such savage force that Sirius’ lips had been bruised for days. Sirius had given his body completely to Remus that day, and in return Remus had owned him in a way that made Sirius feel loved like he never had before.

The two boys never spoke of it afterward, a month past with both acting completely normal around each other. Sirius had begun to think that he had imagined the encounter, that his lust for Remus had become acute that he had started to believe his dreams. That was until after the next full moon, when they were finally alone again. Remus had been the one to make the first move and pulled off Sirius’ jeans so forcefully that they had ripped.

It had been this way after every full moon since. Remus needed the control that he lacked with his ‘furry little problem’ as Sirius and James insisted on calling it. Sirius need the submission, he needed to finally be able to trust someone with his body completely. And if he was honest with himself, Sirius needed the pain, he craved it. Although he couldn’t quite work out why he liked that part of it yet.

As Sirius had entered the Common Room, his gaze found Remus almost immediately, like he was attuned to where the other boy way at all times. Remus sat next to Mary Macdonald on the couch, slightly too close for Sirius’ liking. Mary was obviously flushed and Sirius watched as she placed her hand on Remus arm. When Sirus saw that Remus smiled in return and didn’t pull away, he turned his back on them and charged to his dorm room. Putting on his coat and winter boots, Sirius set out to walk outside in the hopes that the cold night would settle his boiling blood.

Sirius welcomed the freezing cold air against his skin as he walked towards the snow covered Forbidden Forest. As he walked he thought horrible and nasty things. Mary didn’t deserve Remus, she didn’t know him like Sirius did. Didn’t care for Remus as much as he did, she couldn’t. Nobody could. She would turn her back on him if she ever found out that he was a werewolf. She wouldn’t be able cope with it. But what if Remus likes her more than he likes you? He thought bitterly as the snow began to fall faster.

As Sirius trudged deeper into the forest, he realized that he had absolutely no idea where he was. There was now hardly any light within the forest, the snow covered trees blocking out most of the sky. Sirius quickly cast a Lumos spell and used his wand around in search of his footprints. The snow fall breaking through the tree canopy had already covered his tracks, leaving him stranded where he was. Sirius was known for his reckless bravery, a Gryffindor after all, he’d ran around these woods many of night before. Although that was with his friends, and although he’d never admit it to anyone, tonight he was just a boy, afraid, lost and alone in the woods. 

“Shit!” he breathed as he circled around the trees, looking for any sign of the direction he had came.  He hadn’t told anyone where he was going. No one would notice he was missing until they all got to the dorm room. And even then, Sirius was nearly always the last one to sleep, maybe his friends wouldn’t suspect anything until morning, when it would be to late. He would have already frozen to death in the Forbidden Forest, or been eaten alive by some mystical creature and his friends would be none the wiser. Remus would probably be too busy with Mary to notice anyway, Sirius thought bitterly.

Crack!

At the sound of a twig snapping behind him, Sirius spun around. His heart taking flight and nearly bursting out his chest, as he pointed his wand towards the darkness with a shaking hand. 

“This is a terrible plan Sirius”

Sirius couldn’t see who had spoke, but he could recognise that warm deep voice anywhere. His whole body sagged with relief as he lowered his wand. 

“Plan?”

“Well, I assume the plan was for me to chase you? If you’re trying to get me alone, all you had to do was ask.”

Sirius huffed out a laugh, he couldn’t see Remus, but he was sure by the tone of his voice that the bastard was smiling, mocking him. His suspicion was confirmed as Remus stepped forward into the clearing, looking smug with his hands casually in his pockets and a grin on his face. A light dusting of snow had fallen into his brown curls, the frost of the night giving his cheeks a pink glow. He looked almost angelic, Sirius wasn’t fooled.

“You did plan this right? Even you’re not foolish enough to walk out into the Forbidden Forest in this weather without a plan to get back?” Remus questioned as his smirk grew.

“I left a trail.”

“Where?”

“There.” Nodding forward, with no real commitment.

“Where?” Remus asked again, his tone was now definitely mocking.

“The same way you came from” Sirius charged forward, pushing past Remus now determined to make it back to the castle.

He was halted by a strong hand wrapping tightly around his wrist. Remus pulled him back to face him, and to Sirius’ delight Remus didn’t let go.

“I didn’t come from that way Sirius, and both our footprints are gone now. How do we get back?”

Even though Remus looked nothing but confident, worry now started to set into Sirius mind. How were they to get back? Sirius almost laughed aloud, ofcourse it was obvious wasn’t it.

“In case you’re forgetting Remus, we are wizards after all. We just need to signal.”

As Sirius lifted his wand in the air towards the snowy night sky, Remus disarmed him before he could cast the spell.

“What the hell?”

“Do you want the professors finding us in the Forbidden Forest after hours? And do you really want every creature in these woods to know where we are?” Remus questioned quietly but sternly. Sirius shook his head, now real panic had began to sink into his thoughts. They had all been lost out here before, many of times in fact, but never when it had been this cold. The snow had begun to fall heavier now, quickly blocking out what little light was left as it fell over the heavy tree canopy above. Sirius almost jumped as Remus’ fingertips brushed faintly along his jaw and lifted him at the chin.

“Follow me” Remus’ smile was no longer mocking, it was gentle and questioning. Almost like he was asking Sirius’ permission. Sirius nodded quickly and linked his freezing fingers with his. Remus lead them through the darkness, the dim light from his wand reflecting on the snow and casting dancing shadows on the trees surrounding them. When the two boys reached another small clearing that backed onto a rock face, Sirius recognised the small cave that Remus now pulled him towards. It was just big enough to give them shelter from the snow and Sirius was thankful to see Remus pull a small bag out from behind some of the rocks. It had been James’ idea to leave small bags of supplies around the forest incase Remus needed anything the morning after the full moon. The bags all consisted of a set of clothes, a muggle first aid kit, blankets and some food and water. Sirius could have kissed James if he was here, as he watched Remus pull out four thick blankets from the small enchanted bag and set them in a pile on the ground. Remus then spelled a small ball of paper and set it alight. It floated in the corner of the cave, flames dancing and painting the white snow in a warm glow. 

Sirius welcomed the little warmth the flame gave, reaching his hands forwards and letting the heat sink into his fingertips. He became highly aware of Remus’ body as he stepped behind him, leaning down so his lips were right next to his ear. Sirius shivered from more than the cold as he felt Remus’ breath tickle against his neck.

“Strip”

The single word set Sirius’ blood on fire, the order breathed across his neck in a whisper. As Sirius reached for the buttons on his coat he faltered, rationality setting in.

“What?”

“You heard me Sirius. Strip.”

“Rem, it’s bloody freezing here!” Sirius protested, his disbelief clear on his face. Remus remained silent crossing his arms as he stared at Sirius. He was waiting. Sirius recognised the change in Remus’ demeanor, the same as it had been after all those full moons. Sirius knew he could argue against this for hours, but he also knew he would give in. His hands had already started to undo his coat, shaking slightly with cold or anticipation, Sirius wasn’t sure which. He was already impossibly aroused and cursed his body for reacting so fast to Remus.

“I hate you so much right now!”

Sirius discarded his coat and started pulling off his t-shirt, the freezing cold already paining his skin. 

“No you don’t. I can see how hard you are through your jeans” Sirius would almost laugh at how cocky Remus was, if it hadn’t been true. He was straining against his jeans and breathed a sigh of relief as he bounced free, removing the rest of his clothes and shoes. Sirius curled his toes into the blankets, desperate to cling onto any warmth he could. He wasn’t cold. He was frozen. He shook violently and his breaths came quick and sharp. Remus stood infuriatingly still, watching him. His eyes burning with lust, a look that Sirius had began to crave more than life itself.

“That’s really quite impressive you know.” Remus nodded towards him.

“What is?”

“That you can stay so hard in this weather” Remus goaded.

“I’m not turned on, it’s frozen!”

“Why? Are you cold Sirius?”

“You absolute git!”

“Do you want to get under the blankets?”

“Yes”

“You can, once you apologize”

“W-what?” Sirius stuttered through chattering teeth. “What for?” 

“Your little temper tantrum.”  

“Temper Tantrum?!”

“You saw me with Mary, so you ran. You took the most important thing in the world to me into the Forbidden Forest, in the goddamn freezing cold, with no plan to get back” Remus words were now fast and forced. Sirius watched astounded as Remus almost lost his composer, running his hands through his hair “and you didn’t even tell anyone where you were going! You could have died Sirius! I could have fucking lost you!”

The silence stretched out between them as Sirius tried to process Remus’ words. The most important thing in the world. A strange warmth blossomed in Sirius’ chest and spread through his veins. They had never spoke about what was happening between them or their feelings, and here Remus stood, almost making a declaration.

“I’m sorry.” The words were a whisper, so fragile Sirius though they could be lost in the wind.

Remus stood so still for a moment that Sirius thought he hadn’t heard the apology.  Remus then cocked his head towards the blankets “Get in then”

Sirius dove into the pile of blankets and curled himself up into the fetal position, shivering uncontrollably. As he glanced up he saw Remus stood above him, gazing down at him. Sirius liked this stance a bit to much for his liking. Remus didn’t seem the least bit cold as a few snowflakes danced into the cave, landing on his scarred face. Sirius cursed the other man for his ‘werewolf metabolism’ and his ability to stay warm in weather like this.

Remus removed his coat and boots, and ducked under the blankets, pushing Sirius onto his back. With Remus fully clothed on top of him and with both of them surrounded by blankets, Sirius began to feel not only warm, but hot. Their breath mingled between them, lips less than inches apart, both pausing like they wanted to freeze this moment and keep it forever. 

Remus breathed across Sirius lips as he reached out of the blankets and placed his hand flat onto the snow covered ground. Remus supported his weight on that hand, snow almost covering it entirely, as his other hand held Sirius at the back of the neck, pulling him into a gentle kiss. Sirius back bowed as he reached forward to deepen the kiss. Sirius moaned as he felt Remus’ hot tongue push gently into his mouth, tasting him. Sirius opened his mouth up to him immediately, hungry for any contact. It was Remus who broke the kiss, breathless and smiling he teased Sirius’ lips with small licks of his tongue. Sirius almost whined, unable to reach up further to kiss Remus fully. Although something at the back of his mind pulled him out of his daze.

“Moony, your hand!”

Sirius reached out for Remus’ arm, trying with all his might to pull his now red hand out of the frozen snow. Remus didn’t move and almost seemed to chuckle at Sirius’ attempts to move him. Sirius both curse Remus strength, admired it and was insanely turned on by it.

“Lie down Sirius.” Remus ordered and Sirius obeyed instantly. It was almost too quick for his liking, like a reflex, his body betraying how much it loved to be under Remus’ control.

“Stay still, do you hear me Sirius?” Sirius could do nothing but nod at Remus’ low commanding voice. Sirius held his breath as he watched Remus remove his hand from the snow, leaning back so he was sat lower between Sirius’ open legs. Sirius felt himself flush at the sight of Remus so close to his cock and felt sweat break out across his brow. Sirius couldn’t help but jerk away as Remus’ freezing fingertips made contact with his inner thigh. 

“Sirius!” His name across Remus’ lips, more of a command, snapped Sirius’ attention back to Remus’ face. 

“Still!” Remus growled the order and Sirius couldn’t help but moan in reply, although he stilled. Remus reached out again, freezing cold fingertips running around Sirius knee and up the inside of his thigh. The contrast between being unbelieve hot and aroused, to Remus’ painfully cold touch was almost brutal. Sirius couldn’t stop his legs from trembling as cold fingertips mad their way up his inner thigh and closer to his core, leaving a trail of sweat and fire behind them. 

A pained animal like howl escaped Sirius as Remus grabbed hold of his hard length. Sirius’ stomach musculs contracted so hard that he almost ejactualated from sheer shock. 

“Fucking hell! Merlin! I hate you! You evil son of a..!” Remus cut off Sirius’ shouts with a kiss, pressing his lips hard against his, swallowing Sirius’ screams. Sirius fought the kiss at first but then poured his anger into it. He bit Remus’ bottom lip hard, relishing the gasp he pulled from the other boy. Sirius felt like he could be angry forever, but Remus’ hand had already began to warm up, heat pooling between Sirius legs. Harder than ever, Sirius strained against Remus, moaning loudly as Remus’ hand gained speed. Sirius was coming to the edge of orgasm so quickly that he had almost completely forgotten the cold pain of only moments before.

“I have to come… Please!” Sirius panted and shamelessly rutted against Remus’ had with renewed vigor.  Remus’ hand sped up on his cock, using longer strokes that made Sirius’ hip buck forward of their own accord. Back arching from the ground, his entire body shaking, Remus lent forward and breathed into his ear.

“You’re going to come for me Sirius. You’re going to come until you're completely empty and spent for me. You're going to give me everything. Do you understand Sirius?”

Sirius wasn’t sure if he had actually managed to reply before he came. Bursting over Remus’ hand, Sirius came so violently his whole body shook, trembling until the very last drop, the ecstasy washing over him.

Sirius was aware of movement and Remus kissing his mouth and face over and over. When Sirius regained some of his senses, he found that Remus had moved next to him and was lying on his side. Remus ran his had over the some of the wet that had landed on Sirius’ stomach and used it to lubricate Sirius’ cock. Sirius was unbelievably sensitive and being touched so soon after he had come was almost painful, but Sirius found that he was hard again, straining against Remus’ hand. Hips rocking and moaning as Remus’ hot mouth left a trail of kissed and bites along his collar bone, Sirius quickly came again with a cry.

“Merlin Sirius, you’re so fucking hot!” Sirius’ body burned at the praise, his pulse quickening and his blood heating. He was beyond spent with nothing more to give. Remus owned his entire body and Sirius knew he always would.

“Once more... for me Sirius” Remus encouraged against his lips, kissing him so softly it almost killed Sirius. Maybe that was his plan, Sirius thought to himself. Maybe this was his punishment. But Sirius knew that he could never call this feeling punishment. He was beyond spent, although he parted his legs further in a wordless gesture that Remus understood. Remus removed his own clothes and settled on the blankets between Sirius’ legs. 

Sirius felt welcomed pressure as Remus pressed his fingertip, wet with Sirius’ own come, into the place where he ached to be touched. Sirius’ body went tight and taut as Remus stroked him internally. He ached and started to open. Remus, always being intune with his needs, pushed another wet finger into him. Sirius gasped and twitched at the tender slow touches. Why couldn’t it always be like this? He wanted to be like this forever, a slave to Remus. Spent out beneath him, used for whatever Remus wanted.

Sirius was lost, withering in need. Remus kept pushing in and out of that spot with just the right about of pressure. He could barely force out the words he needed to say.

“Please… Need you..”

Remus understood Sirius completely, moving over him, wetting his own cock and readying himself. Sirius was sure the cave had turned into a sauna. Both men were now completely naked, sweat and breath mingling, their bodies a tangle of limbs and scars. As Sirius felt the head of Remus’ large cock pressed at his opening, he reached forward to lick the sweat now running along Remus’ sharp collarbone and down one of his scars. He could feel Remus tremble underneath his tongue as the man moaned loudly. Sirius breathed out, relaxing enough to let Remus’ cock inside. Filling him, Sirius could feel nothing but Remus. 

There was nothing in the world, but Remus Lupin.

Remus pumped into Sirius and he could do nothing but take it. Sirius was rendered almost silent, the only noises escaping were small whimpers of pleasure. Remus filled him and filled him utterly to breaking point. Sirius was desperate to be touched again, his cock harder than he could have ever imagined. He was happy to wait for Remus though, he needed Remus to come in him more desperately than he needed to come himself. Sirius took everything Remus could give, happy to be used by the man he loved. Happier still, to feel loved by the man who was using him. 

Remus was close, Sirius could tell by his ragged breathing. Remus’ thrusts became faster and deeper, filling Sirius more than he ever thought possible. Remus gave a final thrust and Sirius felt his come spill into him, completing him.

After a few moments of catching his breath, Sirius whined as Remus pulled off him. That was until Sirius realised Remus was kissing his way down his chest and stomach. Remus took him in his mouth and the shock of pure wet heat was too much to bear. Sirius came with a force he swore was not of this world.

When it was all over, Remus brought him a bottle of water from the small bag. Holding the cold refreshing water up to his lips, Remus held the back of Sirius head gently, helping him drink. Sirius fell asleep to Remus massaging his aching muscles and whispering praise.

Sirius awoke to morning light shining down on undisturbed fresh snow. Still warm from the blankets and enchantments, Sirius stretched out, enjoying the dull ache reminding him of the night before. The movement must have woken Remus, as he stirred and pulled Sirius back against his chest. They were silent for a long time, doing nothing but breathing with each other. 

Sirius turned so he was facing Remus, his nerves had began to set in. His mouth went dry and his tongue seemed heavy in his mouth, but Sirius knew if he didn’t say it now he never would.

“Remus?”

Remus groaned mockingly, squeezing his eyes shut tighter even though he couldn’t stop the corner of his lips curling upwards.

“I love you.”

Remus jolted up, eyes now wide open and staring down at Sirius. Before he could regret his declaration, Remus brought his lips to his and Sirius could acutely feel everything Remus was trying to portray. Remus poured so much into that kiss that Sirius thought his heart may explode. Pulling back, Remus looks him directly in the eyes.

“I love you Sirius.”

Letting out a long breath that he hadn't realized he was holding, Sirius brings their lips back together, deepening the kiss.

“But don’t you ever get lost without me Black!”

The order is muffled against his lips and Sirius can’t help but laugh freely.

“Yes Sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first attempt at an erotic scene so please comment, it would be greatly appreciated xx


End file.
